SURPRISE
by Hee-Lu
Summary: Niatnya sih Luhan ingin membuat kejutan. Hunhan/YAOI/DLDR bad summary


**SURPRISE**

 **Lu Han, Oh Sehun**

 **YAOI! BxB!**

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju mobilnya ditemani para bodyguard yang entah kenapa banyak sekali hingga Luhan sendiri merasa takut dengan kumpulan pria berbadan besar berbaju hitam tersebut. Luhan baru saja selesai mendatangi acara JiuJiuAi Fanmeeting hari ini. Acara tersebut sukses, Luhan senang tentu saja namun ada hal yang lebih bisa membuatnya senang hari ini. Luhan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya ditemani sang manager sekaligus sahabat brewoknya, LaoGao.

"Uh, kenapa hari ini bodyguardnya banyak sekali. Aku sampai agak sesak rasanya." keluh Luhan pada sang manager.

"Ck, itu berarti kau tamu penting yang harus dilindungi. Harusnya kau senang kan? Oh ya, apa kita langsung ke bandara atau ke rumahmu dulu?" LaoGao menjawab sekaligus bertanya pada Luhan. Bandara? Memang mau ke mana mereka?

"Tentu saja ke rumah dulu, aku bahkan tidak membawa apa-apa, apa iya aku ke luar negeri tanpa membawa barang?" Luhan menjawab sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Uh, untung saja tak ada serigala lapar yang melihat bibir pouty Luhan yang manis dan untung pula LaoGao seorang straight yang masih suka melon ketimbang pisang, iykwim hehe.

"Ah memang kau mau membawa apa? Paling di sana kau akan jarang memakai baju, lagipula bajumu juga banyak yang di sana. Di apartemen kekasih mesum kesayanganmu itu." LaoGao memasang muka bosan sambil memainkan handphonenya, sedangkan Luhan mencibir pelan ucapan LaoGao yang sebenarnya memang benar dengan muka yang memerah. Ah, sebenarnya ke mana mereka akan pergi? Kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya.

Sesampai di rumah, Luhan segera mengambil beberapa baju dan keperluannya untuk berpergian, memasukkannya ke dalam ransel Gucci bermotif bintangnya. Tak banyak yang dibawa, hanya beberapa keperluan pribadi saja dan jangan lupakan passport dan benda penting lainnya. Segera setelahnya ia keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk lagi ke mobilnya yang sudah ada LaoGao di dalamnya. Kali ini LaoGao ikut berpergian dengan Luhan, tidak seperti saat Luhan liburan kemarin yang benar-benar sendirian. Ah, sekedar info Luhan akan pergi ke Korea Selatan. Ssstt, jangan beritahu siapapun karena ini rahasia :).

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di bandara. Luhan menggunakan celana jeans biru sobek-sobek dengan jaket hijau, yang sepertinya jaket ini sedang menjadi trend apalagi pernah pula presiden asal negara Indonesia, Bapak Jokowi memakainya, dengan topi putih ada logo LH7 dan masker putih pula, jangan lupakan sepatu putih dengan tali warna pelanginya. Ia segera check in ditemani LaoGao tentu saja. Saat ia diperiksa oleh petugas bandara, ada salah seorang fans yang mengambil fotonya. Hah, padahal dia berniat pergi tanpa ketahuan tapi ternyata ia masih ketahuan fansnya. Luhan hanya pasrah, sebentar lagi pasti fotonya tersebar di dunia maya dengan fans yang menduga-duga ke mana ia akan pergi. Gagal sudah niatnya untuk mengejutkan seseorang.

**  
Taipei, waktu setempat.

Boyband EXO baru saja merampungkan konser hari pertamanya yang bertajuk Exordium di Taipei kali ini. Konsernya lancar dan sukses tentu saja, banyak teriakan gembira EXO-L itu berarti sukses bukan?  
Anggota boygroup tersebut memutuskan untuk pulang ke penginapan tempat mereka selama berada di Taipei ini. Semuanya lelah tapi mereka senang karena kerja keras mereka tidak sia-sia melihat suksesnya konser. Mereka memutuskan istirahat sejenak sebelum nanti tengah malam mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun salah satu anggota mereka yaitu si happy virus, Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tak perlu dirayakan juga tak apa, hanya perlu memberikan Baekhyun yang dibungkus pita saja pasti Chanyeol akan senang. Ah, memang Chanyeol sedang senang, Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya di akun instagram miliknya denga foto berupa bibir yang seperti siap dikisseu. Jadi memang sepertinya Baekhyun pun siap menjadi kado Chanyeol. Tapi para member tetap memutuskan untuk merayakan ultah Chanyeol nanti tengah malam.

Beda dengan Chanyeol, beda pula si maknae yang baru mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna hitam. Ia terlihat tak semangat sama sekali, lesu saat memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengecek handphonenya lagi, saat konser tadi tentu dia tak bisa mengecek handphonenya. Setelah dilihat tak ada notif penting yang masuk di handphonenya, ia mengerang kesal.

"Hassh, ke mana si rusa itu? Sudah sejak tadi sore aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Pesan tak dibalas, telepon selalu masuk ke kotak suara, bahkan telepon sahabat brewoknya itu juga tidak bisa." Sehun bergumam marah. Ia tak dapat menghubungi rusanya, itu penyebab mukanya datar sedari tadi, oh mukanya memang sudah datar dari sananya, maafkan aku.

Setelah dirasa percuma menghubungi rusa alias Luhannya, Sehunpun iseng membuka instagramnya, mengecek apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Ia membuka explorenya, menggeser-geser tak ada foto yang menarik di matanya hingga matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang terlihat tak asing. Ia membuka foto itu dan ekapresinya adalah terkejut, di foto itu terlihat Luhan yang sedang berada di bandara dengan petugas yang mengecek kelengkapan suratnya.

"Heoll, mau ke mana dia? Bahkan tak memberitahuku akan pergi ke mana? Issh.." Sehun berseru kesal. Dia bahkan tidak tahu jika kekasihnya akan pergi ke luar negeri. Ia membaca komen-komen di foto yang dibukanya. Sebenarnya Sehun tak mengerti bahasa di caption yang tertulis ataupun komen-komen di situ, tapi dia segera mengklik 'Lihat terjemahan' dan segera captionnya berubah menjadi tulisan hangul. Di situ tertulis bahwa banyak yang menduga Luhan akan pergi ke Korea, entah benar atau tidaknya bisa ditunggu foto Luhan nanti saat telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Lagi-lagi Sehun menggeram kesal. Banyak pertanyaan hinggap di otak cerdasnya seperti ke mana Luhan pergi? Ada apa dengan Luhannya yang tak membalas satupun pesannya? Atau hal lain. Sehun menjadi pusing sendiri dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum pergi merayakan ultah dobi hyungnya.

Jam telah menunjukkan tengah malam, beberapa anggota EXO pergi ke restoran tempat merayakan ultah Chanyeol, hanya beberapa karena yang lain merasa lelah hingga memutuskan tetap di penginapan. Chanyeol tak masalah sebenarnya, yang penting Baekhyunnya ikut. Sehun juga ikut, terpaksa karena dia seorang maknae, hyung-hyungnya yang tak ikut segera menumbalkan dirinya. Tentu Sehun ikut dengan wajah tertekuk datarnya, hingga tak bisa dibedakan lagi wajahnya dengan tembok. Oke, lupakan.

Sehun berjalan mengikuti hyung-hyungnya sambil menatapi layar handphone. Dia ingin tahu kabar selanjutnya dari Luhannya, tapi sepertinya dia (Luhan) masih berada di pesawat.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di restoran tempat merayakan ultah Chanyeol. Uh rasanya Sehun iri setengah mati dengan pasangan Chanbaek yang saat ini sedang tertawa riang. Sehun sendiri masih setia dengan handphonenya. Tak lama kue ulangtahun yang dipesan keluar, dengan Sehun yang membawa kuenya mereka menyuruh Chanyeol meniup lilin. Jangan tanya kenapa Sehun yang membawa kue, karena Sehun seorang maknae dan hyung-hyungnya yang baik hati itu menyuruh Sehun memegangnya. Baekhyun tidak mau karena dia ingin mengabadikan momen Chanyeol ketika meniup lilin. Itulah mengapa Sehun yang memegang kuenya.

"Aissh cepatlah tiup lilinnya hyung, tanganku sudah pegal!" ketus sang maknae. Sungguh wajahnya tertekuk lucu, membuat Baekhyun gemas dan memfoto mereka akhirnya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya senyam senyum tak jelas. Ia tahu maknaenya sedang galau. Oh, sebenarnya ia tahu Luhan pergi ke korea, tadi Luhan sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya melalui pesan.

Sehun segera mengecek handphonenya kembali. Dan ia terkejut seketika melihat foto yang menggambarkan Luhan sedang berada di Korea. Dia langsung menghubungi Luhan yang sepertinya kali ini dijawab Luhan.

"Hall.." Belum selesai Luhan mengucap hallo, Sehun sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Yak! Ke mana saja kau? Kenapa tak menghubungiku? Kenapa tak bisa kuhubungi? Pesanku juga tak kau balas. Luhannie bicaralah!" Sehun berkata tak habis-habis, Luhan di tempatnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ck, bagaimana aku bisa berbicara jika kau dari tadi bicara, Sehunnie." balas Luhan.

"Oke maafkan aku. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku.."

"Aku sedang di Korea sekarang, Hunnie. Kau pasti lihat foto-fotoku di bandara kan? Kekeke.. Dan soal tak menghubungimu, sebenernya aku ingin mengejutkanmu nanti. Uh, tapi aku tertangkap fans, jadi gagal." jelas Luhan. Dia berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, tentu dia agak sedikit sebal karena rencananya gagal. Mau tidak mau Sehun tersenyum mendengar alasan Luhan. Ah, tak salah dia mencintai Luhan.

"Kau dan rencanamu tak gagal sayang. Aku terkejut saat melihat fotomu yang ada di Korea." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan pipi merona merah di seberang sana. Ah, kiyowooo :)).  
Sehun mengangguk, hmn seperti Luhan bisa melihatnya mengangguk saja padahal mereka kan telepon bukan video call.

"Lalu sekarang kau di mana? Di apartemenku? Atau di rumahku?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm. Aku? Aku di hotel, Hunnie. Kau tahu aku ke Korea bersama LaoGao?" jawab Luhan dengan pose imutnya. *Hah, andai kau melihatnya Sehun, kau pasti akan langsung menerkamnya kekeke. Aku saja gemas melihatnya.*

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung memasang ekspresi tidak suka, apalagi mendengar Luhan berdua di hotel bersama si brewok itu. Uh, kalian ingat kan Sehun tipe posesif.

"Ck, pergilah ke apartemenku! Aku tidak suka kau berdua dengan manager brewokmu itu. Kau tinggal di apartemenku, biar managermu yang di hotel." perintah Sehun. Ck, dasar Sehun.

"Issh, kasian LaoGao sendirian, Sehunnie. Biar aku menemaninya saja." Luhan masih mencoba menawar.

"Tidak. Kau ke apartemenku. Atau nanti saat aku pulang, kuseret kau pergi dari hotel itu." ancam Sehun. Oh, Sehun tak akan tega menyeret Luhan.

"Ck, seperti aku masih di sini saja saat kau pulang nanti." Luhan berniat mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

"Eoh? Maksudmu? Yaa.. kau pulang saat aku kembali? Katamu kau mau memberiku kejutan?" Sehun gelagapan. Masa ia tak ketemu kekasihnya padahal kekasihnya sedang berada di Korea. Yang benar saja!

"Rencananya kan setelah aku mengejutkanmu, aku akan kembali ke Beijing, begitu." Luhan di seberang sana berkata sambil senyum-senyum. Untunglah Sehun tidak membuat panggilan video call tadi, jadi Luhan bisa sedikit mengerjai Sehunnya.

"Apa?" Sehun shock.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Xiao Lu, aku merindukanmu. Yang benar saja. Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku jika begitu." Sehun memasang tampang jeleknya. Hyung-hyungnya yang melihatnya tertawa melihat muka jelek masam milik maknae mereka.

"Kekekeke. Bercanda Sehunnie, aku belum akan pulang. Tenang saja, aku di sini lama. Hahahah pasti wajahmu imut sekali." Luhan tertawa tak berhenti-berhenti. Sehun mengambil napas, benar-benar kekasihnya. Awas jika Sehun kembali nanti, akan Sehun hukum kekasihnya itu.

"Berhenti tertawa! Awas kau. Tunggu aku dan kau akan kubuat tak bisa berjalan nanti." ancam Sehun.  
Luhan yang mendengarnya sontak langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Se-Sehunnie.. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Gagap Luhan. Oh yang benar saja, Luhan tak bisa berjalan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan merona. Kekasihnya pasti akan benar-benar menghabisinya.

"Biar, aku tetap akan menghukummu. Sekarang, istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah karena baru sampai kan? Aku berbaik hati memberimu waktu sampai besok untuk ke apartemenku, mengerti." titah Sehun. Uh dasar seme posesif!

"Ne, Sehunnie. Kau juga istirahatlah. Besok kau kan masih ada konser. Salam buat semuanya ya. Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Chanyeollie tadi."

"Eoh, kau sempat menghubungi Chanyeol hyung? Jahat sekali."

"Hehehe.." Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Jja, aku menunggumu pulang. Aku mencintaimu Sehunnie." lanjut Luhan dengan pipi merona malu.

"Hhmm. Aku lebih mencintaimu. Tunggu aku pulang." balas Sehun sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya Luhan menutup panggilannya terlebih dahulu.

Sehun tak sabar rasanya ingin segera pulang ke Korea. Dia hanya punya waktu sehari di Korea dan setelahnya dia kembali pergi ke Jepang untuk tour konser boybandnya serta ke Hongkong acara MAMA. Dia hanya bisa berharap Luhan masih akan lama di Korea sehingga mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi nantinya.

Sisa hari itu Sehun bahagia sekali. Ia bahkan mengupload foto ketika ia memegang kue ulang tahun Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bersiap meniup lilinnya, padahal jelas sekali mukanya datar di situ. Ia berjanji akan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kekasih tercintanya yang sedang menunggunya. Luhan? Jangan ditanya. Dia sedang tidur pulas sekali.

 **END**

Ah.. Cerita absurd macam apa ini? Aku tak tau.. Terimakasih untuk yang mau mampir membaca, review kalau boleh

Aku sebenarnya tak tau LaoGao ikut tidak ke Korea kali ini, tapi kumasukkan tak apa kan?

Luhaaeeeenn.. Apa yang kau lakukan di Korea? Kenapa tak ada foto sama sekali? Uh, jika aku punya kantong doraemon, aku akan mengeluarkan benda apa saja yang bisa membuatku tau apa yang kau lakukan di Korea, termasuk apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun heuheuheu. Tapi itu tak sopan.

Jadi, berapa lama kali ini kau di Korea?

Salam HHS


End file.
